


Tremble: A Barson One-Shot

by joyfulmariskahgt



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: (kinda), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Maybe Some Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulmariskahgt/pseuds/joyfulmariskahgt
Summary: After a long and hard case, Rafael must fight the desire to take his wife on sight. What happens when Olivia disagrees?
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Tremble: A Barson One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time ever writing a Barson fic/one-shot. This is my first time ever writing smut, I just wanted to give it a shot. Please leave me feedback (go easy on me if you hate it-its only my first time). Give a kudos if you like any aspect of the story. Give me some suggestions for future stories. If you ever want to collab let me know. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to NBC & Dick Wolf. 
> 
> The case was inspired by 14x23: Brief Interlude (with my own spin on it and an interruption in the storyline of the show with Olivia already having Noah at this point in time)
> 
> *Established Barson*
> 
> EXPLICIT CONTENT 18+

Olivia and Rafael have been married for a little over a year when a case keeps the Lieutenant attached to her senior officer’s hip for 36 hours without break. They race against the clock to find who had been targeting Fin’s family, the only person left was Olivia. The moment Fin left more than an inch between him and his partner, Amanda Rollins, she had been shot-from a top of one of the many tall buildings surrounding the precinct. Only suffering a wound to the shoulder they gave Amanda her space to heal.

Olivia and Fin had been colleagues, friends, better yet _family_ for the past 16 years, he’d be damned if he let a hair on Olivia’s head be misplaced on his watch. She was practically handcuffed to him, working tirelessly around the clock until the snipper had been reprimanded and in police custody or a body bag, either worked for Sergeant Tutuola, you don’t mess with his family and get away with it.

The only break in the case in the first 34 hours was— whoever the assailant was had bad blood with Tutuola. They wanted him to hurt, targeting his loved ones; burning a cross on his Ex’s front lawn as if it were the 1960s all over again-Teresa had been shaken to her core. Ken, Alejandro, and their son found hate hateful slurs written on their garage, rocks thrown in their windows (two inches to the left and Ken and his grandson would be fighting for their lives at Mercy General), with intimidating messages left on their voicemail, to boot. Whoever was targeting Fin knew deeply private personal details about him, they’d known that he’d been dating defense attorney Rita Calhoun. Something he hadn’t even disclosed to 1PP, not even his partner, the one who had just taken a bullet for him. Only ones outside of the partnership who knew they had been involved was his commanding officer and best friend Lieutenant Olivia Benson-Barba and her husband Rafael Barba— the two layers went way back, to the thrills and excitement of their freshmen days at Harvard, and all these years later the two still as thick as thieves.

Rita was rushed to the precinct with an extra security detail after an eerie phone call rolled in at 11 PM. A prerecorded message beeped, “Two of three. You're next.” The recording ended and the line died with it.

Within the next two hours, the case practically built and resolved itself, whoever called Rita was smart enough to not use their own voice but had been idiotic enough to forget to completely block the number. The call was traceable, Olivia shot to her feet in a haze ready to bring to justice to whoever had shot one of her best detectives— adrenaline rushing, coursing through her veins. She strapped on her NYPD vest, loaded her gun, and grabbed the car keys; she hadn’t even realized her phone was left unlocked sitting on her desk. Dozens of texts spilling in from Rafa. His worry was bubbling over he couldn’t seem to quiet his mind, as it was midnight and his wife still wasn’t home. She had a target on her back & now she wasn’t texting back or picking up the phone. He was in full panic mode, he couldn’t do anything he felt helpless. He was stuck at home with their son, while his wife could be dead or hurt. He had no idea what was going on.

* * *

A little after two in the morning Olivia stumbled through the front door, trying her hardest to keep the noise level down knowing for a fact that at least her son was out for the count. Rafael sprinted to the front door he could see the exhaustion written all over her face, but that didn’t stop him from pulling her into his grasp, holding her so tightly never wanting to let her go, she wrapped her arms around his neck placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Raf? What are you doing up my love?” She tried her hardest to blink the tiredness out of her eyes.

“You’ve been gone nearly two days, _mi alma,_ how do you think I could sleep without you here next to me? I thought you were hurt _o peor pensé que estabas muerto._” She felt a pang of guilt chip away at her heart, whenever Rafael Barba started to speak in Spanglish it meant his mind ran wild-he couldn’t even process which language he was speaking in so he’d default to both. (My soul) (or worse I thought you were dead)

“I-I’m so sorry baby. Everything happened so quickly, the break in the case happened and I sprung into action. I left my phone on the desk and I didn’t even realize. I had to make sure that everything was safe. I wanted to catch the son of a bitch who hurt Amanda, the person who threatened Rita, Teresa, Ken, and his entire family. I’m so sorry for being inconsiderate and stupid.” She pulled him in closer sobbing into the crease of his neck. “ I was just so scared, I saw Amanda get shot right before my eyes, there was nothing that I could do about it. What was I supposed to tell Jesse, Sonny, or little Billie is their momma and wife died? Oh God-” She broke down even more. “Is that what you’ve been feeling?” He pulled her closer, breathing in what little scent was left of her shampoo.

“No, no, no. _No te preocupes por eso._ Look we’re all here and alive. Let’s just get you ready for bed, I know you must be drained.” (Don’t worry about that) He kissed the top of her head.

Rafael led his wife to the shower, she stripped down and slipped into the stream of hot water. The warm water relaxed her tense muscles and eased her anxiety. Raf stood at the door frame, admiring the silhouette of his riveting wife as the smoke bounced off her body. He could feel himself growing hard, he gulped and took a step back into their bedroom, burying himself under the covers. He knew she was in no state of mind for that. He even felt guilty for wanting to have sex with his wife after all she’d been through in the past 36 or so hours. As the water faucet shut off, Rafael took deep breaths to slow his beating heart down. He kept thinking of his mother and anything else that would help calm his member down, the last thing he wanted was to make Liv feel guilty for not having the mental capacity to have sex tonight.

Olivia charged her way through the darkness of their bedroom to throw on a pair of underwear, a loose fitted tank top, and skin-tight yoga pants. Before she made her way to the bed she walked into the closet and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper, taking her towels folding them and hanging it back up in the bathroom, she quickly braided her damp hair in two and crawled into bed. She snuggled with her husband. Her backside pressing firmly against his private, the warmth she radiated didn’t help his hardening partner. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together, gently resting their interwoven fingers on her belly while she placed her free right hand under her head. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

Rafael continued to take deep breaths, he just couldn’t understand what was going on with him. It’s not like they had sex every night. It’s not like Olivia was doing anything different than what they had done every night since they’ve been married. Seconds turned into minutes turned into what felt like days but nothing would calm down his throbbing penis. His burning desire for his beautiful wife only grew deeper as time went on. He tried to count sheep, in his mind he kept naming different supreme court cases and their outcomes, anything to help him fall asleep, but nothing seemed to be working, nothing calmed his friend down. Rafael’s penis poked Liv in the back, he was now sure that his erection wouldn’t go away without assistance. Completely disgruntled by the situation, Rafael looked over at the digital clock, seeing it has only been one hour and sixteen minutes since his wife had fallen asleep; he untangled their fingers and slowly pulled away. Within a moment Liv was mumbling, tossing, and turning to search for the warmth that had suddenly abandoned her.

“Rafi, where are you going?” Her voice was low and sultry, as she was still half asleep. He swallowed, hard. The mere sound of her voice made his erection grow harder. How? He wasn’t sure it was scientifically possible.

“To the bathroom, mi esposita.” He spoke gently not wanting to wake her from her well-needed rest. “Tengo que ocuparme de los negocios.” He grumbled under his breath, quietly closing the bathroom door behind him. (I have business to take care of)

Rafael sat against the bathtub, looking down at his member standing up to salute him, in the dim light. He stood up and slowly stuck his hand in his boxers, gently and slowly he ran his hand up and down the length of his erection, the mere thought of his wife working him through, he felt he was nearing his climax.

Olivia jumped up from her sleep, all the tiredness quickly escaping her as she realized Rafael hadn’t returned to their bed. Her irrational fears taking over, even though she had apprehended the markswoman herself, she still felt uneasy. She threw her legs over the side of the bed shuffling toward the bathroom. She leaned her ear against the bathroom door, heavy breathing was all she could hear from the other side of the thick wooden door. She slowly twisted the doorknob to the bathroom door, the sight before her created pools in between her legs, her mouth instantly began to water. 

Raf’s head was thrown back, eyes locked shut, he kept muttering, “Olivia,” with such desire under his breath. His left hand sloppily moving up and down his shaft, pleasuring himself, the sound of her name leaving his lips sounded as if he was on the brink of ecstasy.

Almost immediately, Olivia dropped to her knees in front of her husband, licking her lips. He didn’t notice her presence until she grabbed his left hand with her right. Kissing his appendage on its very sensitive tip. Rafael jumped from surprise briskly trying to pull his boxers over his manhood. But Olivia wasn’t having it. She pulled his boxers down to his ankles, running her tongue up and down the prominent vein on his penis.

“O-Olivia..” he began to speak breathlessly. “_Mi esposita_, why aren’t you in bed? You’re supposed to be sleeping.” He bit his lip, looking down into her big beautiful pools of chocolate brown eyes, only made him grow harder in her hand, reversing all the work he’d just done.

“I can’t sleep without you...” her voice trailed off, speaking against the base of his throbbing cock, the warmth, and vibrations against his scrotum made Rafael Jr twitch. “Baby...I’m your wife. You know you never have to do this alone.” She reminded him as she placed kissed up and down his excited shaft.

“_Mi corazón no puede soportar esto_, you need sleep, I can’t ask you to do thi-” Olivia always knew how to shut him up as she captured his full length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue focusing on the tip, swirling around his sensitive head as she hummed Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison, his favorite song to sing her, his brown-eyed girl. The vibrations sending an exciting thrill up his shaft, he threw his head back in pure bliss. Olivia gives her right hand a break as she decides to take Rafael’s full length in her mouth once again. She deepthroats his throbbing cock, and for the first time, she gags on his length. This sends Raf over the edge. (My heart can't take this)

“Olivia! I’m gonna—I’m gonna—” he attempts to pull away as she locked her arms around his hips, signaling for him to let go, she was ready to take his deposit, her head still bobbing along to the beat playing in her head. In a moment he explodes, releasing his contents to the back of his wife’s throat. “_Oh bebé, lo siento!_ I didn’t know I was holding onto that much.” He swiftly apologies as Olivia coughs a bit clear her pathways of the warm cum she just swallowed. He helps her stand up, immediately she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his lips passionately.

“No, maybe I should be the one that's sorry. I didn’t know I was holding out on you that long.” She spoke as their foreheads didn’t part. Her warm breath hitting his lips. She giggled softly. He moved his arms from around her waist to give her ass a double-handed squeeze. He then moved his hand to her outer thighs, hoisting her up into the air, she purred-wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked them to get their bed until they fell against the bed in flush sensual touches and kisses.

_“¡Oh Dios mío, mi bella esposita!_ You are soaked straight through your pants.” His fingers circle her bundle of nerves through the material. Olivia laid on her back, widening her bent legs as an invitation for her husband. Rafa planted kisses up and down her inner thighs as his hands massage her labia, brushing against her clitoris but never giving it the attention she desires. Olivia raises her hips allowing her husband to slip her yoga pants off, flinging them somewhere across the room. Next, are her panties, which she removes herself, convinced Rafael was moving so slow just to torture her. _“Dios, eres tan hermosa! ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte?”_ Rafa drinks in the astounding beauty of his wife’s naked body. (God, you are so beautiful! How did I get so lucky?) his warm breath hits her clit causing Olivia to grow impatient and wriggle in her spot. Nothing but short breaths and a cocktail of ‘mms’ leave Olivia’s mouth. “Come on baby, ask me for it. Tell me what you want.” He smirked at her look of desperation in his wife’s eyes. 

"Please, Rafael Barba. Please.” Olivia pleaded as she ran her hands from her exposed chest to the wet hot sack of nerves literally begging to be fondled by her husband. “I want you to make me cum so hard my orgasm ripples and wakes our four-year-old son.” Olivia pulls Rafa up to her level, cupping his cheeks, pressing a hot languid kiss on his lips. The moment the couple separated for air Rafael lunged into the warm mound of Olivia's Arousal. The sudden pleasure sends shock waves throughout her entire body. Rafa takes his time making his laps around her overly excited bundle of nerves. 

The orgasm didn’t take long to form in the pit of Olivia’s stomach. In fear of her husband’s antics and the need for him to continue, Liv wraps her legs around his neck while pushing his head further into her sweet heat. Her hips couldn’t stay planted on the mattress as they reached closer to his tongue making him go deeper and deeper into his delicious wife. Rafael ate Olivia’s pussy as if it were the last meal on Earth, and within minutes Olivia’s hips were buckling and an orgasm rocked her to her core, but that didn’t stop Rafael. She released the hold around his neck and tried to push his head away as her hips kept bouncing and her arms flailing she had reached a point of ecstasy. Rafael wasn’t done yet. He laced his arms around the top of her thighs pulling her in closer, never giving her a break, wanting her to ride out her orgasm into the sunrise. It wasn’t until he physically felt that she couldn’t keep going any longer that he pulled back. Taking a moment to drink in the sight of the trembling limbs of his beautiful wife.

After five minutes of letting Olivia’s body relax and return to homeostasis from the excruciating high her body was forced to endure for six minutes straight. Rafael propped himself up once again his hard member poking at the entrance of Olivia’s still quivering hole. The slightest touch of his penis against her vagina made Liv tremble. 

She trembled in pleasure. She trembled in fear, the fear that her body would like the feeling, fear that this time she would never come down from that high, the exhausting warm feeling that filled her body, she wanted more but she didn’t know if she could handle it.

“Rafa— Rafa I don’t know if I—” his lips swiftly found their way onto hers, not letting her finish her statement. Olivia‘s mind was hazy, she didn’t allow herself to make any more decisions she just allowed Rafael to take the lead. 

The moment she kissed him back he took that as consent and plunged himself into her. Her hips lunged from the surprise attack, taking him deeper than what was intended. Their lips were still in constant battle, she could taste herself on his tongue. His lips were the only thing muffling the loud groan that grew from deep inside her. Rafael’s strokes were deep. Deep and slow. She could feel the love being poured into her with each thrust, each stroke getting deeper. She could feel a growing orgasm in the depths of her stomach, she could feel it on the rise and she didn’t want to let go until he was ready. But at this point, she didn’t have much of a choice. Olivia started to tremble underneath him and she pulled away from the kiss. “Are you—are you close?” She practically begged.

“No, not quite yet, but baby it’s okay. Let go for me.” Olivia tried to hold on for another minute but against her better judgment her hips began to buckle once again, her limbs began to tremble. The moan that began to build in her— as Rafa didn’t quit his strokes or lighten up any— wasn’t becoming any easier to tame. She shoved her face into the crook of his neck, she took his flesh into her mouth and bit down as she releases the orgasm that was rocketing through her body, she didn’t want to hurt him but she couldn’t wake her son in the next room. Finally, Rafa stopped his strokes, giving mercy to Olivia’s tender and over satiated pussy. “Olivia, really?” He felt the bite on his neck. “What are you a vampire now?” He chuckled softly to himself while his wife laying next to him was still riding out her orgasm and trying to catch her breath.

“Did you finish?” She asked him after a few minutes and she came back to her senses.

“No baby, I didn’t.” He said sweetly giving her a kiss on the temple. “I love you so much. Thank you for letting me take you beyond your breaking point.” He pulled her closer, his member still hard against her side.

“Were you at least close?” She swallowed, the guilt was eating her alive. Her husband had made her cum three times tonight and she could only give him one measly blowjob. She was determined whether it made her die or go into overdrive she was going to have her husband satiated tonight.

Olivia truly didn’t understand, she was never the type to cum first. Her stamina was impeccable. Was she the problem?

“Yes baby, but it doesn’t matter. Mi Corazon, vamos a la cama.” Millions of thought ransacked her mind. Was she not good in bed? Why couldn’t she have made him cum the way he did her? When she had given him a blowjob he was already 90% of the way there seeing as he was out of bed for 10 minutes prior. Was he not attracted to her anymore? (My heart lets go to bed)

“I-If you were close, why did you stop?” She inquired. He ran his fingers through her hair and planted a wet kiss on her forehead. 

_“Porque mi amor no eres,_ a piece of meat. You are my wife, not my blow-up doll.” With the look of determination in her eyes and fear in her heart Olivia climbed on top of her husband, she straddled him and leaned down for a kiss. (Because My love you are not)

“I won’t stop until you let go.” She whispered in his ear. Here she was staring down the barrel of her fourth orgasm of the night. Unsure if she would be able to help her husband all the way, she was going to try her best and she wasn’t gonna let herself stop until she got him there.

Olivia kissed every inch of his chest running her hands over his body, she could feel him grow harder under her. His throbbing cock gently rubbing against her exposed ass cheeks. Olivia leaned back positioning her husband‘s penis at her entrance, quickly giving herself a pep talk before traveling to the great unknown.

Her sex was still moist from the three rounds prior, and even though she was still throbbing she decided to deep dive.

Once he was inside her she started to roll her hips, speeding up with circular motions. Rafael pulled her down to his level, starting the attack on her lips, he began to thrust, aggressively. Her hips matched his tempo, he broke away from the kiss; his tongue exploring the different areas of her skin from her breast to her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ears. Rafael began to nibble leaving love spots scattered across her chest and neck. 

He started to feel how her warm walls clenched around his penis, he picked up the speed and intensity of his thrusts. His strokes somehow getting faster and rougher. Olivia was the brink of an orgasm, she tried her hardest to keep it at bay. Olivia pulled her husband closer, forcing him to sit up. Her left hand was at the base of his neck, gripping for dear life and her right hand pulled at the dark strands of his hair. Olivia threw her head thrown back in pure bliss— she didn’t know how much more she could take. But she continued to hold on.

“Rafi! Rafi pleeease! I don’t think I can take any more.” She grumbled into his cheek. Olivia felt like her insides were being torn apart, the orgasm fighting to be released in every inch of her body. Her hips had a mind of their own, they sped up, riding Rafael like he was the last horse to escape the apocalypse. Olivia’s body physically couldn’t take the pleasure any longer, a tear rolled down her eye as she pulled Rafael closer; trying her hardest to stick to her promise.

“Olivia—Olivia, baby. I’m almost there,” Rafael panted between each word. His hips moving faster than she’d ever experienced before. She felt as if she was about to explode at the seams. “Oh—” Rafael began to shriek as Olivia took his lips in an attempt to silence his orgasm, they both exploded together. Her hips buckled for the fourth time tonight, this time she couldn’t even feel the tremble in her legs; the only thing she could feel below her diaphragm was the way he filled her with his warm love potion, she could feel the substance traveling throughout her insides as the rest of her body jumped and was jolted by the orgasm ricocheting from head to toe; this was probably the best orgasm of the night in her opinion, maybe even her whole life.

They fell back onto the bed, the pair didn’t have the energy to pull apart - or to take himself out of her.

Olivia’s head rested on Rafael’s chest her left knee in between both his legs, while her right was bent trying to bring it closer to his warmth. Olivia’s hands were still behind his head playing with his hair. Rafael tightened his grasp around her waist the two slowly falling into slumber. The worries, _finally_ far away from Olivia’s mind.

All she could think about was how much she loved her family.

“I love you,” they whispered simultaneously. Rafael planting a warm kiss on top of the love of his life's head.

“I won’t be able to walk in the morning..so you’ll have to take Noah to school.” Olivia giggles slightly before finally allowing the sleep to take her.


End file.
